


Rain of Lust

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —就是車—KT情趣play—只是普累！不是真的被那啥！
Kudos: 15





	Rain of Lust

堂本剛晚上結束錄音，才剛出大樓就感覺到背後有人跟著，對方亦步亦趨的跟在後頭，腳步聲極輕，幾乎不可辨識，但堂本剛就是感覺到有個炙熱的視線彷彿舔舐一般的由自己褲管中微微露出的腳踝一路向上，在臀部流連。

黏膩的視線在身上揮之不去，就算快速回頭也僅僅是看到在路燈的白熾燈照射下空無一人的巷子。他今天出門時想著錄音室不遠便沒開車，沒想到卻遇上這種事情。

加快腳步想逃離身後隱隱約約的呼吸聲，卻發現那聲音倏的消失了，同時那黏稠的視線感也跟著停止。稍稍安下了心，卻沒想到下一秒經過的巷子口伸出一雙手，摀住他的口，聞到對方指尖帶著的菸味的瞬間被拖進了暗巷中，不論他如何捶打對方結實的手臂，如何用力踢腿都掙不開對方的箝制。

一股冰冷的恐懼從腳底竄上，在心窩處打轉，堂本剛不是沒提防著這類事情的發生，但沒想到只是一天的放鬆就被逮到了機會，想放聲求救，無奈於對方很快地在他嘴裡塞進布團子，所有未出口的呼叫都被熄滅了聲響。

對方很快地綁住了剛的雙手，整個人被抬進停在巷尾的廂型車內，車門無情的關上，這代表著更不會有人聽得見堂本剛的聲音了，無論是求救或是呻吟。

幽暗的車內看不見對方的臉，那人開始脫堂本剛的褲子，他想掙扎，但是被抓住腳踝的腿動彈不得，很快地一邊褲管已經被完全脫了下來，孤零零地掛在另一隻腳上。正當堂本剛想要更用力的掙扎時，那人抓住他的左腿、舉高，接著綁在了駕駛座椅的椅背上。

只剩一隻能活動的腿就更難抵抗對方的一切動作，當他的手伸進自己寬鬆衣服下襬的時候堂本剛忍不住顫抖，他想起了光一每次溫柔愛撫自己的樣子。當自己的乳首被對方粗糙的手指夾住的時候忍不住引起一陣激顫，喉嚨深處發出一聲嗚咽。

口中的布團早已被唾液浸濕，無法被吸收的液體則是從嘴角滑落，被綁著的手腕與腳腕有點痛，但是被粗魯揉捏的乳首卻引起陣陣快感。

“嗚、嗚嗚...無(不)要...”害怕自己身體對快感的反應，堂本剛忍不住眼角也漸漸濕潤。

那人的動作一頓，似乎是嘆了口氣，低頭轉而用舌頭去舔拭被捏得紅腫的乳首。被粗暴對待的乳首這時候突然被溫柔安撫，快感反而如同浪潮一樣席捲而來，而對方此時突然大力吸吮起來，快慰感如同一股電流突然竄了上來，不用摸都可以感受到自己的下身已經挺立，甚至微微的抖動。

“嗯...唔嗯...”快感漸漸超越先前的恐懼與痛楚，堂本剛感覺馬上就快要射了。

結果那人卻停止了嘴上的動作，反而感受到粗糙的指節沒怎麼潤滑就伸入了自己的後穴，漸漸被撕裂扯開的皺褶緊縮著抵擋外物的侵入，堂本剛挺立的性器頂端溢出一顆晶瑩的液珠。

痛卻夾雜著被羞辱的興奮感，堂本剛的耳朵泛起緋紅的顏色，口中洩出斷斷續續的呻吟。但這種興奮感在對方還沒擴張，甚至沒用潤滑液的情況下就要將碩大的肉棒擠進自己後穴的時候瞬間消失。

太、痛、了！！

光是龜頭前端要擠進穴口就已經是完全無法忍耐的痛，堂本剛痛得眼淚都掉了下來，再度晃動著被綁住的雙手雙腳想要掙扎，綁縛著的繩子勒在手腕腳腕擦出一道道紅色的痕跡。

“不要了...嗚...太痛了...我不要了真的不要了...”好不容易將嘴中的布團吐了出來，堂本剛用力搖著頭，唯一還自由的右腿踢向那人的胸膛卻被一把抓住。

那人立刻停下了插入的動作，慢慢退出堂本剛的身體，伏低身子吻掉臉頰上的淚水，在他的耳邊心疼的低語：“就跟你說會很痛的嘛...你還堅持想玩看看...好了不哭了哦，Tsuyo我們慢慢來...”

“我就是想要試試看嘛...”堂本剛瞪了那人一眼。

那人低聲地笑了，笑聲中充滿了寵溺，從一旁拿出一直都準備著的潤滑劑，擠很多在手指上，再慢慢擠入後穴進行擴張。

“嗯...唔嗯～光一～Kochan～那裡～”就在光一勾起指尖頂弄熟悉的前列腺的時候堂本剛也誠實的嬌吟出聲。

光一輕吻剛的鼻尖、富士山唇，與他的舌靈巧的追逐，手也沒停著，繼續刺激著敏感點，直到堂本剛在一陣急促的叫聲中射了出來。

堂本剛還沒從高潮的餘韻中緩過神來，光一解開他被綁住的左腿，然後把人維持著雙手綁在一起的姿勢將他翻過來變成趴著的姿勢，把自己老早硬到發脹的性器抵在完成擴張的後穴上。

被綑在一起的雙手不方便用手掌撐著，只好手肘靠在地上，前方傳來堂本剛軟糯的抱怨：“Kochan～我的手腕有點痛...”

“雖然你這樣說，但我剛剛看你還挺喜歡的阿。”一邊將自己塗滿潤滑的性器擠入濕熱的後穴，一邊語帶調笑的說：“都還硬到快射了呢。”

通道被硬挺長翹的肉柱撐開，獲得充分前戲的插入只帶來快感，舒服的讓堂本剛的雙腿都快跪不住地直打顫，光一的胸膛貼著剛的後背，彼此升高的體溫交換著熱能，彷彿連同快感也透過皮膚傳遞給對方。

插到底後拔出，再快速進入，大開大闔的撞著堂本剛的雙臀，才沒幾下臀肉就呈現情慾的紅色，大聲的“啪啪”肉體碰撞聲伴隨著刺痛感刺激著堂本剛的感官，意亂情迷之中扭過頭微張小嘴伸出舌尖索吻，他不知道光一在幽暗中會不會看到自己的動作，但他相信光一會接收到他的一切訊息，果不其然的光一輕輕捏住剛的下巴，與其唇舌交纏。

“唔嗯！”

突然的深插讓堂本剛不小心咬破了光一的下唇，淡淡的血腥味在兩人口中蔓延開來，光一直起身子，雙手緊扣著堂本剛的腰部。

“Tsuyo就來體驗一下被操哭吧...”

果然平常有健身還紅稠飛天滾樓梯跳舞的人的體力是真的好...堂本剛一次次被推上高潮的時候忍不住這麼想。

眼角也早已充滿了生理淚水，並不是痛的哭，而是太過於舒服，眼淚就無法控制的湧了出來。

堂本剛的雙手呈現著被綑綁的姿態搭在光一脖子後方，面對面的坐在光一的胯間，在無限的上頂中一次次落下，進入得更深。

淚水滴在光一的臉頰上，劃過那顆痣，接著舔進嘴中。

“Tsuyo，舒服嗎？”

“你都被操哭了。”

“做了這麼久怎麼還緊得不像話...”

“就這麼喜歡被我操嗎？”

說著污穢的言語的同時反而故意放慢速度與力度，將堂本剛卡在即將高潮的邊緣不上不下。

堂本剛整張臉漲得通紅，後穴不斷地收縮絞緊明明也在崩潰邊緣一抖一抖的性器，急得把明明無法靈活動作的雙手擺到光一面前，然後一把捏住那張笑得極其欠揍的臉頰使勁向外拉扯。

“要幹就幹廢話還那麼多！難道是體力不行了嗎！”接著低頭惡狠狠的咬住光一的唇。“快點用力！”

“收到，我的主人。”

兩人混亂的低吼與呻吟很好的被阻擋在車子的金屬板內，瘋狂的肉體碰撞與水聲彰顯著在黑暗中運動的人們有多麼的動情。一陣快速的啪啪啪聲音後，一股水柱打在光一結實的胸膛上，而剛的後穴則是注入一股炙熱的液體。

喘息著擁著彼此，滿身的黏膩與汗水緊貼在一起。

“Kochan...”當堂本光一正在幫剛解開手上的綁縛時，堂本剛軟軟的抱怨道：“這輛車太小了啦...我的背跟腿好痛喔...”

“那...我們還是去把那輛你喜歡的Hymer給買了吧？2000萬不是個大數字，更何況你這樣去開solo con的時候在移動中也可以比較輕鬆。”

“你這是在跟太太請款嗎？在節目上也老是要我買車～”

“嘛～這不是為了你的身體著想嗎～？”

“你確定你沒有一些什麼別的思想？”

“啊～也就那麼一點點吧？”某人高八度的key。

“變態歐桑！”

“沒辦法，這就是おっさんずラブ（大叔之愛）嘛。”

END


End file.
